Elwood Jackson: Legacy of the Grid
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: Sam and Quorra are back from the grid. But another program has secretely rebuild it. The user of this program sends private detective Elwood Jackson to help Sam and Quorra uncover the mystery of the new grid. And who is this program.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving at ENCOM

_Elwood Jackson: Legacy of the Grid_

**Surprise. Here's Lord Shockwave with a new Elwood Jackson story. Yes I know I said that Nature's Last Stand was the final Elwood Jackson story. But for the people who already know the stories. I made a joke, I'm not going to stop with my best stories and best character. In fact I present to you a new Elwood Jackson Trilogy. Starting with this story. Elwood Jackson: Legacy of the Grid. **

**Summary: Sam Flynn and Quorra are back from the Grid. But little do they know that a new program has taken over and rebuild the Grid. Coming to their help is everyone's favorite detective Elwood Jackson, three years after his last adventure. What will they uncover in the new Grid, and who is this new program.**

Sam Flynn, son of Kevin Flynn was walking with Quorra trough the halls of ENCOM.

The company of his father. Who sacrificed himself for them, who destroyed everything he worked so hard for, to destroy Clu and bring them safe home.

"Sam where are we going?" Quorra asked. "To see how this company is doing" he told. They walked further down the hallway until they where in the meeting room.

"Hello everyone may I introduce you all to Quorra" Sam said. Everyone introduced themselves. And then the guard stepped in.

"Sir. A weird looking man is standing in front of the building asked to be let in" he said. Sam looked at the guard and said "let him in" the guard directly walked away.

A few minutes later two men walked in.

1 of them was a big muscled man who was normally dressed. He had spiky dark blond hair, blue eyes and wore blue trousers and a grey t-shirt. He was around his mid twenties.

The other man was shorter and a lot different. He wore black trousers, a black jacket with a white undershirt. He wore a black tie, black hat, and black jacket.

"Why is that guy dressed like a blues brother" Sam asked. The guard shook his head.

The man walked to Sam and said "I have a very important question for you Mr. Flynn" Sam looked up.

What could this important question be….

"Where is the toilet?" the man asked. Sam pointed to the long hallway "first door on the right" he said.

"Thanks" the weird looking man and said and ran to the toilet.

Quorra looked at him with a weird expression "is it me or is that guy weird?" she asked to the other big guy.

"No it is him. Sorry I didn't introduce myself. The name's Verger, James Verger" he said and extended his hand. Sam and Quorra shook it.

"Nice to meet you and who is that guy?" Sam asked. James smiled "never heard of him before?" he asked. Sam shook his head.

"Sorry if I'm saying this but he looks kind of weird" Sam says. James smiles again "he's always weird" James says. "Alright and why is he dressed like a Blues Brother?" Sam asks.

"He's always dressed like that. For the years that I know him now I never have seen him without that outfit" James Verger said.

The weird looking man came back from the toilet. And just then 1 of the young secretaries came and saw the man. She walked up to him and slapped him in the face, everyone but James was surprised.

The man looked around and said "okay I deserved that" and walked back to James. "Does that happen often?" Quorra asked sweetly.

"Sometimes. Mr. Verger have you already told why we are here?" the man asked. James looked weird. "Who are you?" Sam asked.

The man looked at him. "I, my boy. Am Elwood Jackson. The man who investigates, sues, defends and is everything but gullible" he said.

"Alright nice to meet you Mr. Jackson. But what are you doing here?" Sam asked. Elwood made strange movements with his hand. "Me and my assistant Mr. Verger here are here as a request from my old friend by the name of Gigz" Elwood said.

Sam tried to remember the name. "Oh yeah he worked here a while back. But only for like a month before he mysteriously left" Sam said.

Elwood nodded and walked off. "Hey where are you going Mr. Jackson?" Sam asked. Elwood turned around and said "call me Elwood. And do you have a computer here where I can communicate?" he asks.

"Yes. I show you" Sam said and walked Elwood and James to the computer the man needed.

"Here it is" Sam said and pointed at the computer. Elwood tabbed his shoulder "thanks Sam. Say you should try to contact Gigz. I think he knows something about the Grid" he said.

This left Sam confused. The Grid was destroyed, how…that man really was weird.

Elwood ticked in France on the computer and an address. A screen appeared with a very beautiful young lady with gold blonde curly hair.

"Hey beautiful it's me" Elwood said to the woman. "Oh hey hun, how are you there. You already arrived at ENCOM?" she asked.

"Sure did Pamela. But I still have to find Gigz here" he said. Pamela smiled at him. "It will be easy to find him. Gigz is smart, but he's horrible at hide and seek" she says.

Elwood smiles "true that. And say how is my little girl?" he asks. Pamela smiles and in her arms appears an infant baby. "She really misses her daddy" Pamela says and the baby looks at her father on the screen.

"She looks just like you" Elwood says and Pamela smiles. "Yes but she acts as you" she says.

Elwood smiled again "don't worry I crack this case quick and return to my two favorite girls in the world" he said. "I know you will, love you" Pamela said "love you to" Elwood said and signed off.

Elwood and James went back to Sam and Quorra "contacted Gigz yet?" he asked. Sam shook his head "he won't answer his phone and you said something about the Grid. And to tell you the Grid is destroyed" Sam said.

"That's where you're wrong boy. Gigz told me he and someone else rebuild it, he is extremely good in that" Elwood says. Quorra looks at the window and says "who is that window washer I don't remember him" everyone looks at the window washer.

The window washer was dressed as a Goth and had black hair and held a guitar "Meph Meph Meph Mephy Meph Meph Mephy Meph AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the window washer yelled as his platform fell down to the ground.

"Oh my goodness we got to help him" Sam said and he and Quorra ran downstairs. Elwood and James looked at each other and silently walked downstairs.

**A few minutes later…**

Sam bend over the window washer who laid with his face to the ground "is he okay?" Sam asked. Elwood looked at him and said "don't worry I know he's alright watch this" Elwood cleared his throat and said "well since he's unconscious he doesn't mind if we set our feet on his hair" and in that moment the window washer stood up.

"NO Please don't mess up the hair. Everything BUT NOT THE HAIR" he pleaded. He looked at Elwood and said "oh hey Elwood long time ago" Elwood looked at him.

"Dude it's only been about 3 months" Elwood says. Sam comes between them "wait you know each other?" Sam asks. "Sure do. Sam this is Meph, he's the brother of Gigz and is the singer of the band TAB" Elwood tells.

"Glad to meet all of you. Uh Elwood, James I didn't exactly came alone with me is" Meph wanted to say the name but then a very happy and upbeat drummer came in sight and yelled "late night party" it was Skully.

Elwood grabbed a small device from his coat and pressed the button on it. And Skully flew in the air and right against the ENCOM building.

Sam and Quorra looked shocked and Elwood said "his late night parties are boring" and Meph adds to that "I thought he annoyed you" Elwood nods and says "that to."

Sam looks at Elwood and says "you're weird" hoping not to sound to offending. Elwood just holds up his shoulders and says "if I wasn't this would probably never work out" as he walks back inside and Sam just looks at him weird.

**So that's the first chapter of Elwood Jackson 4. I know some people don't know this characters yet, and I suggest you read my other Elwood Jackson stories to understand the characters. And just to be clear, this fic has no connection to the other three EJ stories, except for the characters that appear.**

**For those who already know my characters, I hope you like this story. And I see you back for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Conference Room

**Shock: Wow it was a long time since I wrote this story. My apologies for all EJ fans, but I'm back now and with a whole new chapter of Elwood Jackson: Legacy of the Grid. But first to formerly apologize, here's my brother-in-law Roy who is going to do it for me.**

**Roy: Why must I do it, I wanted to go climbing.**

**Shock: (irritated) you can try to climb in the ant pit Roy (throws him into the ant pit)**

**Roy: AAAAHHHH! THEY BURN AND STING**

**Shock: Of course they're supposed to sting THEY'RE DAMN FIRE ANTS.**

**Roy: AAAAAHHHH! LORD SHOCKWAVE DOESN'T OWN TRON: LEGACY.**

**Shock: Indeed but I do own the Elwood Jackson characters, they're mine. Now enjoy the fic while I'm going to laugh at Roy.**

_Elwood Jackson: Legacy of the Grid chapter 2_

The group went back inside ENCOM. Skully was not really hurt, for obvious reasons. Once inside they went to the conference room to discuss everything around the situation of Gigz. Nobody heard of him in a while.

Once in the conference room Elwood said "so people any one has a clue on what to do next" everybody thought.

Then they heard a peep.

"Wait I just got an idea" Elwood said. But then was surprised when Skully stood up and walked to the microwave "it wasn't an idea buddy. It was just the microwave" he said. He took the box of popcorn out of the microwave.

"Who wants popcorn?" Skully asked. Elwood face palmed himself and said "who wants to see Skully go down into ENCOM'S escape pod" he said and Sam answered "uhhh we don't have an escape pod" Elwood smiled.

**A few seconds later….**

Elwood puts Skully's leg into the toilet and pushes the flush button. Surprisingly Skully entirely flushed down the toilet and disappeared.

"Unbelievable we can't even hear him scream" Verger said. "Oh he can scream alright. He can scream really good" Meph said.

Elwood, James and Meph walked into the corridors. Meph began to walk right beside Elwood and asked "so Elwood how have the years been?. I didn't see you since you and Pamela got married" he said.

Elwood sighted "it's been a brutal three years man. First my father went, and later on Maya presumably went to" Elwood told him. "You miss Maya don't you. It's been three years since you two went separate ways" Meph said.

Elwood smiled "indeed we did. But knowing her she won't leave the land of the living without me. So I'm not really sure" he told. Both walked back into the conference room.

**Back to the meeting….**

"So from what I've heard. Gigz went back and rebuild the Grid. Sam have you or Quorra head anything from the Grid after you returned from it?" Elwood asked. Sam nodded no "sorry dude nothing. We assumed everyone was destroyed after my father sacrificed himself to destroy CLU" he said. Elwood thought for a while, but Sam interrupted and said "but even if Gigz went back and restored it. He could never do it alone, presumably his own creation turned against him. Just like CLU did with my father."

Elwood began to pace around the room. Then he suddenly stopped and said "I have the solution" he ran out of the conference room.

A few minutes later he came back with a plate of sandwiches in his hand, and eating one. Sam stood up and said "I thought you said you found the solution" and Elwood said "ye I did. I was hungry" he said nonchalant.

He sat back at his place and asked with his mouth full "Meph. You are Gigz's brother. I thought you might know where he is?" Meph nodded also no "no sorry. My girlfriend has been taking a lot of time, and I had no time for the band. I've haven't seen Gigz or Rubix in a while" he said.

Elwood nodded. "Mr. Verger do you might have an idea of what to do next?" he asked.

Verger said "well I presume. We go look up the spot of the Grid. If it's necessary we may even go to the Grid" everyone except Sam nodded. "Wait we can't do that. Last time we barely escaped it. and if that Gigz really did create another program that went haywire. Then maybe this time we won't be able to make it" Sam said.

Elwood stood up "you got a point there Flynn. But if we don't do anything there is a great danger at risk. Gigz has been one of my best friends for a long time and I refuse to leave him behind" he said.

Elwood began to pace around the room again and said "we go tomorrow. Until that time, I have to call my wife" he said and rushed out of the room.

Quorra looked at Verger and said "no offence but he's really weird" Verger nodded "he is. For many reasons. Like for example he never takes off that getup" he says. Meph stands up and says "yes he never does. Not even on the beach" he walks away.

**The next morning….**

Meph was the first to woke up.

He along with Elwood and James slept in the conference room. And Skully….. yeah who knows where he may be. He was flushed down the sink by Elwood, well at least it was an original idea.

He walked to the bathroom. And when he looked in the mirror…

"!"

**So that was chapter 2. It isn't much, but BE GLAD I DID IT. Sorry my most great apologies. I hope you liked. But what happened to Gigz, why did Elwood flush Skully down the toilet. And why must Meph scream so loud. Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad 'Hair' Day

**Shock: A new chapter. And since my brother-in-law was sent to the hospital after being severely bitten by the fire ants (tries not to laugh) and Meph has been a little silent since the last chapter. So here to announce this chapter is….**

**Skully: I'M HERE!**

**Shock: Skully what are you doing here. You're supposed to be flushed down the drain, how did you get back. And I wanted Rubix to introduce the chapter.**

**Skully: He's not here right now. And since Gigz is also gone I'm the only one left.**

**Shock: (face palms himself) alright fine introduce it. But don't try to break the fourth wall**

**Skully: Lord Shockwave doesn't own Tron Legacy, but he does own Elwood Jackson.**

**Shock: Yea, yea we know. Now get on with the chapter then I'm going to find Rubix. Oh and my apologies that it is a bit…..JUST READ IT!.**

The screams of Meph woke up both Elwood and James.

Both of them ran to the bathroom. At a quick pace, this was the first time ever they heard Meph scream. Well the first time he was with them. The moment they reached the bathroom they saw something that shocked them.

Meph's black hair was completely bleached. Instead of the known gothic black, it was now completely white.

"LOOK AT MY HAIR! WHAT MUST I DO" he screamed.

Elwood thought for a while and said "I have the solution to this problem" he ran away. A few minutes later he came back with a plate full of croissants. "Anyone want one?" he asked.

Meph angrily threw the plate to the ground "you said you had a solution" Meph said freaking out. "Yeah I thought you where hungry" he said.

Meph grabbed both of Elwood's shoulders "dude. My hair is bleached and ruined. Do you HAVE any idea how to get it BACK TO NORMAL" Meph screamed.

Elwood thought again and said "well I do have another idea" Meph nodded fast and asked "what is it?" he asked it very fast.

Elwood help up a chainsaw "we can cut it off" he said. Meph's expression went black and he ran away screaming hard. Elwood looked shocked and said "I was actually talking about the bagels" and he pointed the chainsaw to the nearby table where the bagels where laying.

"Why do you even want to slice the bagels with a chainsaw" James asked. "Because Its more fun then with a regular knife" Elwood said.

**In Sam's house….**

Sam and Quorra where sitting on the couch in Sam's house near the river.

"Quorra" Sam said. Quorra turned to him and asked "is there something wrong Sam?" Sam nodded no and said "there is something I want to tell you" he said and he looked at Quorra straight.

"Yes that is?" she asked. He had quite a hard time expressing his feelings. He was in love with her, very deeply. And now that they where alone, he had the perfect chance.

"I…love" then on that moment the bleached Meph came trough the door and yelled "everyone we HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM" Quorra stood up.

"What is it Meph?" Quorra asked. "LOOK AT MY HAIR" Sam face palmed himself.

**Back at ENCOM….**

Elwood and James where sitting at the conference table eating the bagels.

"Elwood, we need to find Gigz" James said. Elwood looked at his assistant "I'm well aware of that fact Mr. Verger. If only I could get a clue where he could be" the detective said.

And then they heard a loud voice "hello everybody" they turned around and saw Skully. "How did you get back?" James asked surprised. Skully came to sit between them and said "well I managed to get away from the sink and make my way back here. I just slept at the doorstep" he told.

Elwood and James looked confused. "Euh Skully why didn't you just come inside here and sleep here?" James asked. "Because I had a late night party" Skully said.

Elwood took the device out of his jacket and pushed the button. And Skully flew in the air and with his head trough the ceiling. And on that moment Meph walked in with Sam and Quorra.

"Elwood you can't launch people trough the ceiling" Sam says. "Of course I can I got this button" Elwood said.

And then all of a sudden.

A man flew trough the window and landed on the conference table.

"What about the window?" Elwood asked. They took a close look at the man and saw to their shock it was.

"GIGZ!" Meph yelled.

He looked at his brother. Who looked completely exhausted and tired out. With wounds all over his face. Elwood grabbed his face.

"Gigz look at me. Gigz who did this to you, who did this" Elwood wanted to know. Gigz opened his eyes a little and began to speak.

"It was….It was" he stuttered.

Everyone listened closely.

"Grutax"

**So that was chapter 3. A little late but still a good lookout of what happens next. Please stay tuned for more. And a merry Christmas you all.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hospital Visit

**Here is chapter 4. And since I don't want people to introduce this chapter after Christmas so I'm just going to go right to the story. Enjoy it people.**

Gigz was brought to the hospital at instant.

Gigz had just been treated for his wounds. The doctors said he would be alright, but they put him to sleep just in case. And Elwood was sitting next to is bedside while the others where standing outside of the room.

Meph was now more concerned about Gigz then his hair. Yes that's weird. It was his brother after all. "How could this happen. You," he pointed at Sam "due to you and your stupid Grid my brother is now in the hospital. You going to pay" Meph said.

He walked to Sam until Verger got between them and said "wait a minute people. We don't even know how Gigz got that injured, we don't know if it has anything to do with the Grid" he said.

"But now we know" Elwood said stepping outside the room. Standing in front of Sam, Quorra, James, Skully and Meph with his bleached hair.

"I found out what happened" Elwood told. Quorra came to him and said "how did you. He is asleep" Elwood smiled and told "Gigz and I have a special connection. It's like twins, we can feel each other. Now let me tell you the story" he began to tell.

"Gigz did rebuild the Grid. And this Grutax is a program that he created in his own image. Everything went well at first, but then a while ago he went there with Rubix. But then it turned out, that almost in the same way with Flynn and CLU, Grutax took over the Grid and Gigz and Rubix where forced to flee. But only Gigz got out and Rubix is still trapped with Grutax" he told.

Then Elwood walked away and Meph was shocked. "Wait first my brother is injured and now Rubix trapped. We got to save him, Flynn you know the entrance to the Grid. Take us there" Meph said. "No way. If that Grutax is really as dangerous as Elwood makes it out to be, then that Rubix can be dead by now" Sam said.

Elwood returned and said "that could be true. So in that case I made a grave for Rubix" he said and pointed to the wall. "Uh Elwood that's his lunchbox and a bag of flower" Meph said. Yes it really was.

"Well headstones are expensive this time of the year" Elwood said. "But still we can't leave Rubix there if he's still alive. We need to go to the Grid" he said.

Everyone was silent.

"I will go with you man" Meph said. "Me too" Skully added. And James said "of course I go" and now they all looked at Sam and Quorra.

"Listen we understand if you don't want to go with us. But at least lead us to it" Elwood said. And they all began to walk away.

"Wait" Meph yelled. Everyone turned to him "what are we going to do about my hair. Who knows how it happened?" he asked. Skully walked to Meph and said "I think I can explain. I came into the big building and accidently dropped a bottle with white hair dye onto your hair" he said.

Meph's face became a little red. "And on the bottle stood permanent color" Skully added. Meph's face was cow completely red. "Skully you better want to run" James yelled. Skully did as said and ran away quickly with Meph following him.

**This chapter was indeed short. But in the next chapter they will enter the Grid. And who will be waiting for them, and will Meph's hair ever be back to normal. Find out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Turn It Up

**Shock: Yet another chapter of EJ 4. And in this chapter you enjoy our heroes trip to the new Grid. And here to announce its MEPH.**

**Meph: my hair, my hair is still bleached.**

**Shock: (face palms himself) well let's just go on with the story.**

Elwood and his team followed Sam and Quorra as they where leading them to the Grid entrance.

Meph pointed at the two walking before them and said to Elwood "those two really good be a good couple right" and Elwood nodded "indeed they would" he said. Meph then got an idea. He did his signature rock star hands and a big stage appeared right on the street.

"Where did that come from?" Sam asked surprised. Meph and Elwood high-fived each other. Then Meph and Skully went on the stage.

"We are TAB, who miss a few people. And we are going to sing for you" Meph yelled trough the mike. Elwood and James went on the stage and said trough the mike "and we will fill in for those who are not here, and who are not captured in a digital world" Elwood said.

A crowd of people came from the streets to watch the concert.

"Let's rock" Meph yelled. The music started.

_Oh Oh Ah Oh _

_Oh Oh Ah Oh  
>When you walk in them jeans<br>And I get you with me  
>Wanna get you driving baby<em>

Come and give me them keys  
>Get you in my seats<br>Gonna be my escalady

Get the stereo up  
>Like you turning me on<br>Like were getting louder baby

We could drop the top  
>And show to the world<br>Just how u drive me crazy

Oh Oh Ah Oh  
>It's our big mission<br>Oh Oh Ah Oh  
>No competition<br>Oh Oh Ah Oh  
>Nobody here on the road like this<br>And we ain't turning back tonight

Turn it up  
>Turn it up<br>Turn it up now  
>Get in the back<br>'Cause were driving just to get down  
>Turn it up<br>Turn it up  
>Turn it up now<br>Just let go  
>'Cause we ain't turning back tonight<p>

_'Cause we ain't turning back tonight _

Skully disappeared for a while from the stage. Then he turned up behind Sam and Quorra and pushed them together. Causing the two to blush.

Gonna cruze tonight  
>'Cause we ain't do this right<br>Doesn't matter what were facing

'Till the sun come up  
>Or the stars burn out<br>We got no destination

You can hold my hand  
>And if your best friend wanna ride with us<br>I'm on it

We can double up  
>I won't just kill it<br>I'm a Al Capone

Oh Oh Ah Oh  
>It's our big mission<br>Oh Oh Ah Oh  
>No competition<br>Oh Oh Ah Oh  
>Nobody here on the road like this<br>And we ain't turning back tonight

Turn it up  
>Turn it up<br>Turn it up now  
>Get in the back<br>'Cause were driving just to get down  
>Turn it up<br>Turn it up  
>Turn it up now<br>Just let go  
>'Cause we ain't turning back tonight<p>

_'Cause we ain't turning back tonight_

Oh Oh Ah Oh  
>So turn it up now<br>Oh Oh Ah Oh  
>Were gonna get down<br>Oh Oh Ah Oh  
>Nobody here on the road like this<br>So we ain't turning back

When you walk in them jeans  
>And I got you with me<br>And now were driving baby

Get the stereo hot  
>And take that shot<br>Get ready go oh  
>Get ready go oh<p>

Turn it up  
>Turn it up<br>Turn it up now  
>Get in the back<br>'Cause were driving just to get down  
>Turn it up<br>Turn it up  
>Turn it up now<br>Just let go  
>'Cause we ain't turning back tonight<p>

_'Cause we ain't turning back tonight_

Oh Oh Ah Oh  
>Oh Oh Ah Oh<p>

The crowd clapped wildly. TAB bowed and the crowd began to leave one by one.

Sam and Quorra where left and clapped, they where still close to each other. "Well done guys. But why sing a song in the middle of a crisis?" Quorra asked.

Then a few policeman came and asked "are you Elwood Jackson?" Elwood nodded and said "yes I am" the police man pointed to the pulled away car. "Your car was parked in a no parking zone" the agent said.

"But I don't even have a car" Elwood exclaimed. "Here I show you my drivers license" he said and then suddenly one of the agents yelled "he's going for a weapon" and then the other agent grabbed a taser and shocked Elwood until he fainted.

But Meph quickly did rock star hands and two anvils fell from the sky and knocked the agents unconscious.

**A few minutes later….**

Elwood woke up and saw a mailman bending over to him. He screamed and said "no I don't have a car or a weapon" the mailman looked shocked and just asked.

"Are you Elwood Jackson?" and Elwood nodded. He gave him a letter and went away.

Elwood opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Elwood,_

_I just wanted to let you know that your wife Pamela and your daughter Alice are with me since they didn't feel safe without you. So on whatever mission your on be sure to stay safe and don't do anything idiotic, like making a grave with someone's lunchbox and a bag of flower. Or trying to cut bagels with a chainsaw. When your finished come to my home in France, oh and if you have time try to visit our cousin Nathan, he's always on adventure and needs some help._

_Best regards…_

"Your beloved sister Eliza Jackson" Elwood said. Meph stood next to him and said "your sister again" Elwood nodded.

After all that they decided to walk further. Sam brought them to the old arcade where the entrance was. When inside they could directly notice someone was here before, and a short while ago to. Sam opened the secret entrance to the basement and then went to the room. There stood it.

The entrance to the Grid.

"Guys," Sam said and everyone but Quorra turned to him. "I'm coming with you, I know the Grid, I will help you save your friend" he told them. "Then I'm coming to" Quorra added.

Elwood smiled "then activate it and let's go" he said. Sam began to activate the process.

A big flash of light appeared and the room was suddenly appeared.

On the Grid…

In the giant castle of the Grid sat their ruler in the chair.

A guard came in and said "Lord Grutax we have noticed a new presence in your kingdom" their leader stood up and said.

"Bring me to them" he said.

**So this was chapter 5. By far my best chapter yet. The rest will follow soon, enjoy everyone. Until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Gigz's Twin

**Shock: Another chapter of our favorite detective. And in this chapter I will tell….HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!**

**Skully: I'm here to announce it since Gigz is injured, Meph completely traumatized and Rubix captured. I'm the only one.**

**(Shock pushes a button and Skully flies trough the ceiling)**

**Shock: Just read the chapter.**

When the flash of light disappeared everyone saw an amazing sight before them.

A giant castle with flashing colors. Red, orange and green. And many other big building surrounding the castle. All with different colors. If it wasn't so dangerous it would be good to be here.

"Wow. Gigz really made this place great" Sam said. Meph looked around, but nobody knew why "how is my hair, is it normal?" he asked. Elwood quickly grabbed a reflecting piece from the floor and gave it to his good friend.

Meph screamed at the top of his lungs. His hair was still bleached, and this time also out of shape.

Then they saw they all wore a Grid Arena suit, James, Sam, Quorra, Meph and Skully. Except for Elwood, who still whore the same outfit.

"How can he still wear the same outfit?" Sam asked. Everyone shook their head.

Then suddenly. A group of programs appeared from the castle and in a matter of seconds they surrounded the group.

"I say this is Skully's fault" Elwood said.

With the guards surrounding them. They walked towards the castle. Elwood tried to think of a way to escape, everyone had an Identity Disc. But they where outnumbered.

They where brought to the castle.

When they where inside. They took the elevator to the top floor. It was a perfectly made chamber with in the middle a giant throne. On it sat someone. Everybody was forced on the ground and looked at the throne.

"My lord, we brought in the prisoners" one of the guards said. Their leader turned around in his chair and looked at them.

It was a tall program who was hidden in a white cloak. His face hidden in the darkness of the cowl. Nobody could see his real appearance about now. He stood up from his throne and walked to the group.

"Who are these people" the deep voice said. One of the guards walked to him and said "apparently they are friends, and one of them even family. Of the traitor" the leader looked at Elwood and walked his way. Standing in front of him.

Elwood looked up, his sunglasses blocking his eyes like always. "Grutax" he growled. And then the program called Grutax took off his cowl. And everyone was shocked.

It was Gigz.

Or at least, it looked like him. It was an exact duplicate, his hair, his glasses. Everything.

"So you are all close to my creator. But tell me which one of you is the closest to him?" Grutax asked while pacing before him. "Well I think it's Meph here since there brothers and all…" Skully told him before everyone screamed.

"SKULLY!" and Skully was directly quit.

Elwood sighed, grabbed the device out of his pocket and pushed the button. Skully flew trough the ceiling. Grutax looked at Elwood and before he got to say anything Elwood said "he annoys me" and he put back the device.

Grutax paced back to Meph and looked at him.

"Your going to the arena, and you will be derezzed unless your brother comes here" he said. Meph countered by saying "but how would he know that where even here. And he is injured" Grutax just smiled.

"Then he better hurry and get better. Send a message to my creator now" he yelled at his servants.

And then he turned to Elwood and said "first your going to see this. I studied you at first hand Mr. Jackson" then a screen came before Elwood and it started to play.

On it came a picture of a beautiful tanned woman "Elwood why did you leave me" she said. Elwood was shocked and said "Naila. I didn't mean to leave, it just never would've become something real" he said.

"But why, you didn't even show up for our date. Why Elwood, did you lie to me about everything.." Naila pleaded.

""No I didn't. Honest... I ran out of gas! I-I had a flat tire! I didn't have enough money for cab fare! My tux didn't come back from the cleaners! An old friend came in from out of town! Someone stole my car! There was an earthquake! A terrible flood! _Locusts_! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Elwood pleaded before breaking down crying.

Everybody looked at him.

Grutax turned to Meph and said.

"Ready to fight boy" Meph gasped.

**So that's chapter 6. I hope everyone likes it, chapter 7 will come soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Gigz Gets Help

**Shock: Well to tell you this chapter will not take place in the Grid. But it will be a chapter that touches the heart and soul, and I promise not to shoot down anyone.**

**Skully: YEAH LATE NIGHT PARTY! **

**(Shock shoots him down from behind)**

**Shock: Skully is an exception. So where was I, oh alright a chapter made for my good friend Gigz. It will feature him enjoy.**

Gigz slowly opened his eyes.

He could see the white ceiling. And the bed he was on, you didn't have to be a genius to figure out he was in a hospital.

He let out a sigh. He remembered everything clearly.

_Flashback:_

_Gigz and Rubix where walking trough the corridor of the Grid. Gigz was proud of what he created. Proud on what he accomplished. _

"_Gigz" a voice called. He turned around and saw there his own duplicate Grutax._

"_Hello Grutax how's it going?" Gigz asked. Grutax looked at him, his white cloth behind him. Rubix had a bad feeling about this._

"_I have bad news for you my creator" Grutax said in a dangerous tone. Gigz already suspected there was something wrong around here. "What is it my good friend?" Gigz asked friendly._

"_I'm afraid you will no longer be the ruler here Gigz. I will rule" he said, he clicked his fingers and a bunch of programs all colored red came from the corridors and surrounded Gigz and Rubix._

"_This is bad" Rubix said._

_Everything then went black…_

Gigz now felt ashamed. Rubix was caught, he managed to escape due to MC's help. He also asked himself where the rest of his friends where.

"Your brother and friends are not here" a voice said. He could hear it was a female voice. He expected it to be a nurse, but instead it was a cloaked person standing near his bed.

"What are you talking about. And who are you?" he asked. The cloaked woman sat down and told him "your brother and his friends. They went to the Grid" after saying this Gigz shook his head.

"No, no this can't be true. It's suicide. How could they do that?" Gigz asked. The woman said "They are going to save Rubix, but you are the only one who can defeat what you created" she said and Gigz looked down.

"Grutax was my fault I didn't knew…." He was cut off by the woman "of course you didn't knew. Nobody expected it. But you can still save them" she said.

Gigz looked around. "I understand, but I can't go into the Grid without Grutax knowing someone is coming" he said. The woman nodded "perhaps this can help you" she said and she gave him a metal device, it looked like a spiral. "Due to this, you will not be heard. So you can save everyone. But do it fast, its effect will only last for an hour. After that you don't want to be near it alright" she said. Gigz nodded.

The woman stood up. "Wait who are you?" Gigz asked. The woman didn't turn around and just said "a friend. But also an enemy" then she walked away.

Gigz knew exactly who it was.

**Indeed a short chapter. But in the next chapter Meph will face a big battle….wait that will cause a lot of pain. Maybe we will do Skully then, alright have a happy day. Or in my case, night. Have a happy night.**


	8. Chapter 8: Escaping and Fighting

**Chapter 8 of EJ 4. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry for the late update.**

Meph was being transferred to the battle arena. With a disc strapped onto his back, and wearing a Grid suit.

"Attention programs I your great ruler will now introduce our newest victim…I mean challenger, the brother of yours truly. Here is Meph" Grutax announced the moment Meph stepped into the arena.

Then a mike on a rope appeared before Meph and Grutax yelled "anything to say my brother" and Meph said trough the mike.

"You are not my brother. My brother is a good dude, not a monster like you Grutax. You are a disgrace to him, sure my brother annoys me sometimes and often confuses me with his detective talk. But he's still always better than you" the programs all clapped.

Grutax smiled and said "if you say so. Now let the battle commence" he yelled and the programs yelled ever harder.

The lights went on in the arena and Meph saw his opponent in front of him. It was a red colored program with a red disc. "If I ever get out of this place I'm going to kill Gigz" he said to himself. "BEGIN" Grutax announced.

Meph's opponent threw his disc straight to Meph.

**Meanwhile…**

James was making an escape plan with Sam and Quorra.

Skully didn't help…well because he was Skully. Plus he was looking at the battle. And Elwood was laying on the ground completely silent after that video.

James remembered Elwood talking about Naila. A girl who was apparently in love with him at high school, or it was the other way around and Elwood was in love with her. Whatever it was, Elwood saved her from Ilias Strongwood's filthy hands. Elwood wouldn't tell what happened after that.

"Alright Grutax and the guards are distracted, we can get away now" James whispered and Sam and Quorra nodded. "But we still need to get Elwood and Skully" Sam said. James nodded and silently crawled to Elwood.

"Elwood we can get away now" James said to him. Elwood just said "what does it matter. We're all going to die here. Nobody will help us, were doomed" James face palmed himself. He thought hard for a moment and said "Elwood if we never get out of here. Do you know what your brother Jim will say to everyone."

Elwood instantly sat up. "If he finds out about this he will never let me live it down. Let's go" he said and stood up. James grinned to himself.

Elwood, James, Sam and Quorra where silently walking away to the exit. Until they realized they almost forgot Skully. They walked back to him and Elwood asked "can't we just leave him. We can't turn around or he messes everything up?" James shook his head and both of them grabbed Skully and went away.

**Back in the arena…**

Meph was running around screaming like a little girl. The disc of his opponent was following him everywhere.

"Can't I have a moment of peace once in a while" he said while running away. If his brother ever came here, he better hope Grutax got to him first. Then Meph got an idea, he ran towards his opponent with the disc right behind him. Then when he was close enough he jumped up. So his opponent would get hit by his own disc.

But his opponent however expected it and dodged it. But Meph had more tricks. He grabbed his own disc and threw it at his opponent. Which sliced him in two.

Meph landed on the ground and grabbed his disc. He looked up to the sky and saw a bright light coming from there.

What was it.

**Sorry if it's so short. I'm going to update this story more these coming days. So be sure to check it out.**

**Shock.**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Away To Safety

**Chapter 9. We will see Rubix return, and also someone else. Will our friends be able to escape from the Grid. Enjoy everyone.**

The flash of bright light hit the arena and right next to Meph suddenly appeared someone. Someone in a big trench coat.

Gigz.

Every program began to clap and yell loudly when their creator came in sight. Gigz looked up to the main headquarters, where Grutax looked at him. Gigz then turned around and saw his brother standing there "Meph how good to see you again bro…uh what happened to your hair?" he asked.

Meph growled and said "Skully" Gigz didn't seem all that surprised.

When Gigz turned around a bunch of guards where surrounding him and his brother. And his creation, his duplicate Grutax walked in front of them. "Gigz I see you have returned, how nice of you to visit us once a while" Grutax said.

Gigz looked at his creation and said "I didn't come here for you Grutax. I came to help my friends, and quite frankly Meph to. We can all leave here and I never bother you again. The Grid is yours" Grutax smiled.

"True. But as long as your alive the Grid can never fully become mine. So in that case" Grutax grabbed his sword. His Grid Sword and directly attacked Gigz.

Meph closed his eyes and didn't want to see this. But when he did look he saw that Gigz had his own sword, and was holding of the attack. "Meph take out the guards, Grutax is mine" Gigz said. And Meph smiled and grabbed his disc.

**Meanwhile….**

Elwood and his group where in the elevator going downstairs.

"We can get an escape car and flee to the house of my father, because I suppose Gigz rebuild that to" Sam said. Everyone nodded. "But first we must find Rubix. He has to be in some of these floors" Elwood said.

"I don't know if there's time for that" Quorra said. "Then you and Sam are going to get that getaway car and we go find Rubix" Skully said. Everyone was astonished "that's actually a good idea" Elwood said.

When they came to the right floor, Elwood, James and Skully went to find Rubix. And Sam and Quorra went to the lower floor.

"Sam?" Quorra asked and he turned to her. "Yes what it is it Quorra?" Sam asked to her.

"If we don't get out of here this time. Then I want to give you something" Quorra said. She moved closer to him, grabbed his face and gave him a blazing kiss. Which he happily returned. The beautiful kissed while the elevator went down.

And Skully had made a picture of them kissing.

"This will be good in our adventures photo album don't you think Elwood?" Skully asked. Elwood and James face palmed themselves and grabbed Skully by his shoulders and dragged Skully away.

They ran trough the halls. And where surprised they didn't find any guards around this place. They came across the prison section and went to seek there.

**Back to the arena….**

Gigz was in a sword fight with his mortal enemy.

"What have I done to make you hate me Grutax?" Gigz asked to him. "You are weak being, only us programs can make this place perfect. And you weren't able to realize that fact" Grutax said and he kicked Gigz to the ground.

"I only wanted to make these ruins beautiful again. I created you so you could oversee everything when I was away. You where my friend Grutax" he said.

The program didn't flinch and raised his sword.

Meph took out all the guards with his disc. Then he saw Grutax raising his sword to take down Gigz. He grabbed his disc and threw it directly to the tyrant. But Grutax saw it coming and slammed it away with his sword.

Gigz took the time to get up and attacked Grutax. But he blocked the attack, grabbed Gigz and threw him away. Meph in the meantime grabbed his disc. Grutax turned to him and said "as weak and pathetic as your brother" and he pointed his sword to him.

And then all of a sudden…

A car came trough the arena walls and shocked all the programs. The car instantly hit Grutax the moment he turned to it. Causing the tyrant to fly backwards. The car opened and it sat Quorra, Sam, Elwood, James, Skully and Rubix.

"Anyone want a lift out of this place" Rubix said. Meph instantly ran towards the car and got in. "Gigz is here. He is there" Meph said and pointed further away in the arena. Quorra drove trough that spot as Gigz began to stand up.

"How about we get out of here" Elwood said to his friend. And he pulled him into his car. Quorra drove from the arena and went to drive away from Grutax's kingdom.

Grutax stood and saw them get away.

"They will be back" he said.

**Hope you all enjoy that chapter. The next chapter will be out very soon. Until then.**


	10. Chapter 10: Settling Down

**Shock: Hello there you fools…uhh I mean hello there my friends. (goes backstage and asks) is this that the right line. (the guy nods) alright I have here chapter 10 already. So only 3 more chapters until the end.**

**Audience: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh.**

**Shock: I know but don't worry there will also still be a fifth story. And I go look who is going to announce it now. Uhh look Skully of course not, Roy still in the hospital, Meph traumatized. So here's Rubix.**

**MC Rubix: Hello there Lord Shockwave doesn't own Tron or its sequel.**

**Shock: Indeed. Now enjoy the chapter everyone.**

The entire group was in the house that Gigz created. Or recreated to be exact.

Everyone was sitting at the table. Quorra was silently sleeping on Sam's shoulder. Gigz sat next to Elwood who said "I'm glad to have you back my old friend" he tapped Gigz's shoulder. And the angel smiled. "Glad to be back Elwood. Sorry if I wasn't able to visit you and Pamela, it's just that. I've been working on the Grid so hard lately. And now all that work is for nothing" Gigz sais disappointed.

"It will be alright man, we will take out Grutax. But we need a plan. Does anyone have one?" Elwood asked. Skully raised his hand and said "I have one" and Elwood and Gigz shared a look.

"No offense Skully but some of your plans don't really work" Gigz said. Skully held up his shoulders confused and said "what do you mean?" he asked.

"Remember last year when we where out eating with Pamela and you wanted to start a food fight alongside her" Elwood said. Skully still held up his shoulders "so was that so wrong. She looked like she was in pain and I wanted to cheer her up" he said.

"Her water just broke and she was about to give birth Skully" Elwood said angrily. He reached into his jacket, grabbed the device and pushed it. Causing Skully to fling trough the ceiling like always.

"Now on to the next thing on schedule. Who is going to cook for tonight" Gigz said. And Rubix asked "we have a schedule?" more a random question. "I will cook" Elwood said and stood up and walked to the kitchen until suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up and said "hello" and when the voice said something back he stood still in shock.

"Hello dear yes everything is alright. I can assure I'm not in a dangerous live threatening situation" he said and smiled. Pamela was calling. "Oh that's great sweetheart. When are you coming back home to France. Your little girl misses you," she said "and she isn't the only girl who does" that last line was a little bit seductive.

"Yes I understand and I miss you two a lot. But things are a little big here with ENCOM and such, and Gigz is found and asked me for my help and I couldn't say no" he said to her. He began to sweat and look scared.

"Your not doing something to bad I hope?" she asked. Elwood said "of course not. Don't worry, oh and you are with my sister right?" Elwood asked. "Yes I am. Eliza has told me funny stories from your childhood" she said laughing a little.

_Darn why do I have to have so many siblings _Elwood thought. "that's great. I will hear them soon but now I have to cook for the gang. Love you" he said and quickly hung up. He turned to everyone and Meph said "bummer she is with your sister" Elwood nodded. "Say," Skully began "I always asked myself the questions how many siblings you have. How many do you actually have?" he asked.

Elwood smiled and said "I have three sisters and four brothers" everyone was surprised except for James. As he met his family before. "That's a big family you mind giving up the names in the order they where born?" Meph asked.

Elwood nodded and said "sure why not. Well first there is Eliza, she is the oldest. Then there is Jim, after that came my brother Sean. And after that was the fourth, which is my older sister Natalie. And then came I, I was the fifth born. And after me came my brother Owen, and after that my brother Kurt, and finally the youngest is my sister Claire. So that's about it" he told.

He then went off to the kitchen.

**A little bit later….**

Gigz came to Elwood who was making dinner.

"Elwood. You probably ask yourself the question how I came here, and how I knew you where here?" he asked. Elwood smiled "after all these years Gigz I'm not surprised in what your capable off. I mean you're an angel you can do anything, remember your assignment?" Elwood asked him while smiling.

"You where my assignment and how could I forget. But to tell you the truth, someone told me you where here" Gigz told. "Who?" Elwood asked.

Gigz put his hands on the kitchen table "it was a cloaked person. But I think I have an idea who it was" he said. Elwood laughed "well don't keep me in suspense man. Who is it?" Elwood asked.

After that Gigz looked at Elwood with a weird look. But the crazy detective got it directly. "No you don't mean…" but Gigz nodded. Elwood looked down and said "then she's still out there, she's still alive. Maya is alive" he smiled.

"And it seems she has come back for you" Gigz said. "She always knows to find me everywhere. But why did she stay hidden for so long?" Elwood asked. Gigz held his shoulders up.

Then Meph came shouting into the room "LET'S ROCK. THIS IS TAB!" he shouted. Gigz went with Rubix, Meph and Skully. "Enjoy this fine music" Gigz shouted. And the music began.

_Move your body, out on the floor  
>Put your troubles aside, and start living<br>Anybody, can't let go,  
>Throw away all your problems, cause right now it's party time<br>Girl dont feel outta place  
>Coz I, Im in love with this feelin' now, now ahhhahh<br>Hope that this will last a while, we should make it last a while_

_You are allowed to drink? So do we  
>Get my bottles, bring 'um to me<br>Hold your glasses up, people everywhere  
>Now everybody put your hands in the air<em>

_Yeah yeah yeah, Girl I wanna, yeah yeah yeah,  
>I wanna see you tonight<br>Yeah yeah yeah, Girl i gotta, yeah yeah yeah  
>I gotta i gotta i gotta see you toningt<em>

_tonight is the night  
>Ohhh, Ohhh, Ohhhhhh, Let me see your hands<br>Ohhh, Ohhh, Ohhhhhhx2, Tonight is the night_

_Up in the moment, cant believe your so beautiful  
>Feels like im in a dream<br>Baby we're going somewhere you've never, been before  
>So take my hand and come with me<br>Girl dont feel outta place  
>Cuz I, Im in love with this feelin' now, now ahhhahh<br>Hope that this will last a while, we should make it last a while_

_You like to drink? So do we  
>Get my bottles, bring 'um to me<br>Hold your glasses up, people everywhere  
>Now everybody put your hands in the air<em>

_Yeah yeah yeah, Girl I wanna, yeah yeah yeah,  
>I wanna see you tonight, oo yeah<br>Yeah yeah yeah, Girl i gotta, yeah yeah yeah  
>I gotta i gotta i gotta see you toningt<em>

_i want to night is the night_

_Ohhh, ohhh, yeah, ohhhh  
>Let me see your hands<br>Ohhh, ohhh, dance, ohhhh  
>Tonight, tonight is the night<em>

_All the pretty young things at the party, let me see your hands up  
>And if they mad and they don't wanna party, tell them people get f****d<br>So dj turn it loud, then watch me turn it up  
>Don't worry about it, we here to party so jump jump jump jump<em>

_Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah<br>Tonight is the night. _

The music ended and everyone clapped.

"Now everybody let's eat. I made chili" Elwood said.

**Chapter 10 is done. Check out the next final chapters.**

**Shock.**


	11. Chapter 11: Trying To Hard

**Shock: Chapter 11 already. Only a while until the end of the story. And since nobody will announce it. Let's just get on with the story.**

Everyone was eating dinner silently.

"Say Elwood may I ask a question?" Quorra asked. Elwood smiled and said "of course you can Quorra what is it" Quorra was silent for a while before asking. "Earlier I heard you and Gigz talk about a woman named Maya. Who is she?, a girl you used to like?" Elwood's expression became priceless.

"Something wrong?" she asked. "No nothing. Just you're asking me about Maya. That's a close subject to me" Elwood told her. "Oh alright. But who is she?" she asked and Elwood smiled.

"Maya is my archenemy" he said. Leaving Sam and Quorra with quite a shocked expression on their face. "Yes its quite surprising right, I remember the first time I told Mr. Verger and TAB here what she was" Elwood said laughing.

Sam and Quorra looked confused. Meph laughed "don't worry guys. We where surprised at first to, especially since his archenemy is a wolf" he said. This made Sam and Quorra more confused. "How can your archenemy be a wolf?" Sam asked.

"Long story which I will tell later. But first we need a plan to get away from this place, this night" Elwood said.

Skully held his hand in the air "please, please I have a really good plan" he said. Elwood sighed and said "alright tell us the plan" and Skully told his plan to everyone.

**A little later….**

Grutax was sitting on his throne.

He was waiting. Waiting for Gigz and his friends to show up. Finally he got the chance to make things right. Gigz may have created the Grid once again, but it was him, Grutax who was able to make the programs strong. Under his rule they where strong.

Grutax knew they would return, it was only a matter of time. And speaking of time, the time until the portal closed was running out. Only 2 hours left.

"Lord Grutax the stolen car has returned at the entrance" one of his guards said. Grutax stood from his throne and said "go check it out now you fool" Grutax said to the guard who ran away.

Grutax followed the guard to the elevator. There they stepped into the elevator which went downstairs.

The moment they where downstairs and they saw the car. Grutax instantly smiled. "I knew they wouldn't hide forever" he acknowledged. He stepped out of the elevator and his guards surrounded the car.

"Anyone in there?" Grutax asked friendly. No response. This caused Grutax to smirk. "Oh well in that case" he said and grabbed his sword. Which suddenly grew bigger, big enough to crush the entire car.

"Any last words?" Grutax asked. Again no response. "Suit yourself" the tyrant said and with a loud smash he attacked the car with his sword. Completely obliterating it.

Grutax ordered his guards to search the wreckage. Which they all did. But the guards just said "there is nobody in here, never been" and Grutax was suddenly surprised. And then the sound of the elevator going up was heard, Grutax turned around.

And in the elevator where Gigz and his entire gang. Smirking and waving to Grutax.

"Alert the guards there now, don't let them escape" he shouted.

This time it was war.

**Short chapter I know, but the next will be better, promise. Because the next chapter will have the final battle.**


	12. Chapter 12: Creator vs Creation

**Voice behind the curtains: And now for the final battle chapter here is your wonderful announcer give a warm welcome for Shock!**

**The audience claps loudly as Shock appears**

**Shock: Thank you all for showing up for the final battle chapter of Elwood Jackson 4. And to announce it, here is TAB.**

**TAB: Lord Shockwave doesn't own Tron or Tron Legacy.**

**Shock: Well said friends. Now enjoy the final battle chapter in Elwood Jackson: Legacy of the Grid.**

Elwood, James, TAB, Sam and Quorra where in the elevator.

They all had their discs in their hand, and waited for the opportunity to strike the moment they got out.

"I have to admit Skully," Elwood said "that was a pretty good plan you had there" Skully smiled happily. Skully's plan was (surprisingly) their rescue. His idea was to use the invisibility device on the car and place it on Gigz, who would become invincible. And then everyone grabbed a hold of him.

They then silently walked away from the car and went into the elevator. And Grutax didn't notice a thing.

"Alright people listen up. We're going to have a lot guards on our back here. So keep your eyes open and be sure to not turn your back on them. Ready, set and go!" he shouted as the elevator door opened. But there was however nobody there.

"Where is everyone?" Skully asked.

"Right here" a dangerous voice said. They turned around, and Grutax appeared before him on a floating device. Along with his guards. "Grutax" Elwood said grudgingly. The tyrant program smiled at them.

"So this is what I have to face, my duplicate, his hair-obsessed brother, the guy with a large afro, the fool who can't even open a bag of crisps without getting a paper cut, the old creator's son and his girlfriend, the detective who apparently never changes his clothes. And well about Mr. Verger is nothing to say, he's practically perfect" Grutax told them.

"We will get out of here. Your last hour has ticked Grutax" Gigz told his duplicate. Grutax smiled "indeed your right. Because in about an hour the portal will close" Gigz looked worried at the others.

"We will make it out of here, and you will go down Grutax. Starting now" Elwood said and he threw his disc at one of the guards, destroying it.

"ATTACK!" Grutax yelled. His guards began to attack.

Gigz ran from the group straight to Grutax. This while Elwood and the rest went to take on the guards. Sam and Quorra fought together in sync. Truly a beautiful combination. And Elwood and James where also an unbeatable combination.

Gigz took his sword and attacked Grutax. The two went into an immense fight.

**A little bit later…**

Most of the guards where defeated.

Grutax and Gigz where still fighting against each other. "Give it up Grutax, you won't win this time" Gigz said to his creation. "You think so, you get them to help, simple humans. They are weak against me" Grutax said an he grabbed Gigz by his throat.

He then walked over to the nearby pit. The Grid was built above a giant electric field that could destroy everyone coming in contact with it. "Say goodbye my creator" Grutax said to him.

Elwood saw what was happening. He threw his disc right to Grutax who turned around and saw the disc hit him. He tumbled down and Gigz was able to release himself from his grip. And Grutax tumbled and fell down into the pit. Screaming.

Gigz the took his sword and held it to the sky. A large blast formed itself and wiped out every guard there was. Everybody looked at him.

"He's gone" Gigz told them "Grutax is gone" Elwood and James helped him up. "Gigz where is the exit there is not much time left?" James asked. Gigz stood up and said "everyone follow me. It's time we get out of this place" everyone began to follow him.

Everyone was walking behind Gigz. The Grid was still beautiful, Grutax was gone now. They could get away from this place now.

"Say Gigz. Don't you think we should you know…" Elwood began to say and Gigz nodded.

"Your right Elwood. I have no choice it seems" he said. "Uh what are you talking about?" Sam asked to them. Gigz sighed and told them.

"I'm going to destroy the Grid. And make sure nobody finds it again. It seems like every time someone makes it, a program goes haywire and takes it over. Putting innocent lives in danger. Sorry Sam but I won't let that happen again."

Sam nodded and said "I understand Gigz. My father did the same, to save me and Quorra. It's time to shut down this place once and for all" they began to walk further.

It took a while but they soon where at the shining portal.

Gigz took his sword and put it in the ground and said "when the portal disappears in a few minutes the Grid will also be gone. Now let's go" he said and turned to his friends.

"I think not" a sudden voice said from behind.

Everyone turns around and gasps. There stood Grutax. His cowl was down and he had wounds across his face, he was weakened badly. But still alive.

"Grutax, it's over" Gigz said to him. Grutax shook his head and said "no never" he grabbed his sword and pointed it at them. But just that moment Gigz had run to him and took the sword in his hand. And in a matter of seconds the sword vaporized.

Gigz then kicked his creation away and turned his head to his friends.

"Get trough the portal now" he shouted to them. "We're not leaving you behind" Elwood said back to him. Gigz saw Grutax standing up and shouted "you have to now" and he turned to Grutax and walked to him.

"Are they really worth dying for?" Grutax asked his creator. Gigz looked as he stood up "more then you will ever know" he said and did his rock star hands. Sending Grutax a little bit backwards.

Then Gigz walked to him and grabbed him, and with great speed he with Grutax in his hands jumped down the Grid floor.

"NO!" Elwood and Meph yelled.

Gigz smiled as he and Grutax fell to the shock field below. The tyrant let out a glass shattering scream as he fell to the depths of his kingdom. Alongside the one who created him.

As the Grid started to break apart. Everyone went against their will trough the portal. Without Gigz.

**The final battle is over. Only one chapter remaining so far, it will be published soon. Until then.**


	13. Chapter 13: Final Party

**Shock: The final chapter of Elwood Jackson: Legacy of the Grid. I won't keep you all in suspense anymore here it is.**

Everyone was back at the place. Everyone but Gigz.

Elwood looked at the computer and said "I can't believe he's gone. No it can't be" he wouldn't believe everything. Gigz's couldn't be gone.

Meph looked like he could cry. But he probably wouldn't.

"My brother is gone. This can't be true" he said. Elwood led everyone away, they mourned over Gigz. And then when they where back in the arcade. The three remaining members of TAB did all rock star hands. And a shining light appeared from the secret entrance.

"It's gone now everyone. The Grid is gone" Elwood said.

Sam held Quorra close. James and Elwood looked at each other with a saddened look. And Meph was consoled by Skully and Rubix.

Everyone walked out of the arcade. And then began to walk back to ENCOM.

Nobody said anything. There where no words. Gigz gave up himself to destroy Grutax for good. Along with the Grid, he worked so hard to recreate. They stepped back in ENCOM and used the elevator to go all the way up.

And then they entered the main room and got the shock of their lives.

"What took you all so long to get here" Gigz said as he stood there. He was badly wounded, but alive and well. Everyone directly ran to him happily. "Dude how come your still alive?" Sam asked to him.

Gigz looked at Elwood and winked "a miracle perhaps. But what does matter is that I'm here right now. And we need to celebrate it. With a song" he said. TAB yelled happily and got their instrument. Meph threw the mike to Gigz while saying "take it away bro" and Gigz said "let's celebrate" the music started.

Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>Then aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away, make it okay  
>I swear I'll behave<p>

You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a sh*t  
>And it goes like this <p>

Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me till you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<p>

You want the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

Maybe it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I make you believe  
>That I've got the key<p>

So get in the car  
>We can ride it<br>Wherever you want  
>Get inside it<br>And you want to steer  
>But I'm shifting gears<br>I'll take it from here  
>And it goes like this<p>

Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me till you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<p>

You want the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

You wanna know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right  
>And if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<p>

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me till you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<p>

You want the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger.

The song ended and everyone clapped.

"LATE NIGHT PARTY" Skully yelled. And for once everyone agreed. And Elwood didn't fling him trough the ceiling.

The party was wild and full of joy. Like Skully, it was hard to believe he threw a real party for once. And not one in his backyard or before a doorstep. Sam and Quorra where dancing with each other. Elwood walked to James and they looked at each other.

They gave each other a fist bump and said "case closed" together.

Elwood then walked on to the stage that was put there and when everyone saw him they where quiet. Elwood began to speak.

"Everyone. I owe everything a lot of thanks with this case, we haven't had such an adventure in years. Sam, Quorra I thank you, for without you we wouldn't be here. TAB as always was great, and you to James. But now I announce that I must go. My wife and daughter need me, but don't worry we will meet again" he told.

He stepped of the stage and TAB said him goodbye. Quorra hugged and he shook Sam's hand. And James just gave him a nod. "I wish you all good, and until our next meeting" he said and walked around the corridor.

He walked finally out of ENCOM's doors. He looked around in the night and said.

"You're out there. But where are you know" while looking at the sky. He smiled and walked further. Disappearing in the night.

**Shock: Beautiful right. But this is not the end, the end will happen now.**

**A while ago (actually it's a long time ago. But you will understand later):**

The sky was still blue. But something rumbled inside.

A giant flash, or ball or whatever fell from the sky with incredible speed. It hit the open ground, full of grass and flowers.

It could be a comet. But it wasn't.

Dark eyes could be seen from the smoke. And a dangerous smile, and something weird on his arm. Who or what was that thing.

**Shock: The true ending. Who is this things. You will all find out in the sequel. Thank you for reading this story. And I hope to see you back in the upcoming sequel. Elwood Jackson: Return of the Dark.**

**Until then everyone,**

**With greetings.**

**Lord Shockwave.**


End file.
